1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a harvesting machine or attachment for harvesting stalk crops, such as maize or the like, and more particularly to such a machine having cutting and intake portions which are moveable between a working position and a transporting position.
2. Related Art
A harvesting machine of this type has been disclosed, for example, by the publication EP 0 992 187 A1. This publication describes a self-propelled machine with a harvesting attachment which has rotating intake and cutting drums arranged next to one another. These intake and cutting drums are fitted to pivotable frame elements. In this case, four intake and cutting drums are fitted to a base frame arranged in front of the machine in the direction of travel while, to the side thereof, two intake and cutting drums are arranged in each case on pivotable frame parts and one intake and cutting drum is arranged in each case on a further, likewise pivotable outer frame. In a transporting position, the lateral frame parts and the outer frame parts are pivoted upward and inward, which accordingly results in the transporting width which is significantly reduced in comparison with the working position.
The machine of the described type has the disadvantage that the inwardly pivoted cutting and intake units are arranged in front of the driver's cab in the direction of travel and therefore may, under some circumstances, depending on the structural shape, impair the view of the roadway in the direction of travel.